lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth season of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. The theme song now includes Kira Lopbun with the main 6 pets, Ultra, and Ninja Dragonet along with Glitter Ferretsparkle joining Petula's Posse. Episodes #New Pet On The Block - A new pet named Kira Lopbun becomes a member of the Pet Six. However, Petula's Posse also gets a new member too. Now Kira must learn how to deal with the other newcomer and keep herself on her good side so Ultra does not try to harm her. #Bev Helps Out - Bev helps everyone in Pawtucket for anything that they can’t do themselves. #Love Me Tenders - Dottie wants to turn Edie and Eddie into Chicken, so she sets out all kinds of traps to kill them. #Bev’s Sax - Bev gets a sax from a music store that just opened in Pawtucket, But Petula’s Posse steals it at night and now she needs to get it back. #Key Rush - Roxie accidentally drops her key when she Goes to The Human World, so Bev, Edie, and Kira try to give her the key before She goes back to Pawtucket. #Meteor Shower - When Kira decides to go to the forest for an evening walk, she sees a beautiful meteor shower and takes a picture of it, but Roxie accidentally eats the picture. #The Fastest Turtle In Pawtucket - Bev Gilturtle forgets about being careful with carrying blocks of firewood for Jade & Roxie’s apartment, but things take a bad turn when she accidentally slips on some dangerous oil with the wooden blocks on fire and crashes through the Littlest Pet Shop. #Battle Of The Bands - Mayor announces a Battle of the Bands between The Pet 6 and Petula’s Posse, but All of the Posse Members can sing better than Bev and Quincy, so Kira and Savannah replace them. #Blackened Cat - Jade gets blacker as usual when she accidentally steps on tar that is near Petula’s House. #Quincy & The Flying Kipper - Quincy volunteers to try Manny’s New Invention, The Flying Kipper, but he crashes into Savannah’s Apartment and goes to the Hospital. #Election Selection - Roxie goes up against Jade to see who wins the most votes in an upcoming pet election in Pawtucket. #On Thin Ice - It is a snow day in Paw-Tucket and the pets decide to go ice skating on a frozen pond. Jade, however, is hesitant to go. When she finally gains enough courage to get onto the ice, she falls in. The other pets must save her. But Ultra doesn't want her to be saved and will stop at nothing to ensure that. #The Ghosts Of Jade - When Jade becomes covered in white powder, everyone is convinced that she is a ghost. Now she has to get the white stuff off. #Losing Control - When Kira is mind-controlled by Petula's Posse, she can't control her actions and starts hurting people both physically and emotionally. #Seizing The Blimp - When a brand new blimp comes to Paw-Tucket, the heroes decide to take a ride. But when Petula's Posse gets on, they trap most of the pets in cages and take over. It's up to Kira to get her friends free and stop Petula. #Pawtucket Live! - Bev decides to let Edie start a live musical called Pawtucket Live. #Angry Edie - Edie gets angry at Gavin after getting slingshot into the ocean. #Bev Goes Missing - The Pet Patrol receive a Call from Roxie that Bev is missing. #All In Vain - Reba acts vain to her voice acting partners and wants to quit The Wisteria and Histeria Show So she can retire, which causes Edie to wonder why Reba is acting very vain. #Faked My Death - Jade decides to play a trick on Roxie by pretending to fall off a cliff and die. However, Roxie takes it way too seriously. Now Jade has to convince Roxie that she is still alive. #Bev & The Runaway Egg - A Mother Peacock asks Bev to babysit her egg while She is going to see a movie, but the egg runs away. #The Flooded Cruise Ship - When on the LPS Cruise Ship, the ship crashes and starts to sink. The pets quickly have to get of the ship before its floods and sinks. #Metal Jade - When Jade is accidentally turned to metal by an experiment, she and her friends must find a way to get her back to normal. #Late Night Bev Party - Bev throws a party late at night, but she stays up way too long and also makes everyone angry for keeping them up. #Trip Takes A Dip - Trip falls into the ocean and needs to be rescued before something happens to him. #Roxie, Jade, & The Abandoned Mine - When Roxie and Jade discover an abandoned mine, they decide to go down to explore. However, when they get trapped inside, they have to work together to free themselves. #Bev’s Past - When Bev Gilturtle starts becoming antisocial to her friends, Edie finds a out that her parents have been killed by humans, but then discovers the truth about her tragic past and leaves it behind her to mourn the loss in a cave drawing. #Bev Goes Viral - Bev shows Jade a funny video of A Cat DJ, Which it later becomes viral, and everyone wants to be around Bev. #Dungeon Mayhem- When Roxie and Bev become trapped in a dungeon by Sweetie Pom Pom, they have to quickly escape the traps. #Roxie Rocks The House- Roxie finds that she has a love for rock music and decides to play it. However, she turns it up too much and Jade gets angry. #Bev & The Underwater Temple- Bev finds an underwater temple and she and her aquatic friends go down to explore. However, they all seem to disappear. There is a monster! They have to escape before they're caught. #Two Ninjas, One Beginner - When Greninja and Ninja Dragonet decide to teach Jade to become a ninja, she learns well. However, she takes her ninja skills too far and it's up to the two to calm her down. #Repairing Mister Yut - Mister Yut breaks his fishbowl while having a Fun Day with Austin, so The Pet Six try to repair his fishbowl. #Singing and Stealing - Petula’s Posse steal Savannah’s New Song, so Savannah tries to think of a way to Sue The Posse. #Bev’s Date With Mister Yut - Bev has a date with Mister Yut, but nothing goes planned when Petula and her friends make their appearance. #The Flying Turtle - When Bev finds a strange bunch of feathers lying around, she then suddenly grows wings and starts flying around. #Cat Burglar Crime Of The Century- When Jade commits a terrible crime, she tries to cover up everything so no one suspects anything. However, Roxie is determined to find out. #Light ‘Em Up - Kira makes friends with some glow in the dark pets that she finds in a forest, so when the power goes out in Pawtucket, they light the way for scaredy pets. #Bev’s Sick Day - Bev has a sick day. #Beville - Edie suggests Bev to make an Animated Film called “Beville”, but it is hard to find the perfect cast, and she doesn’t want to let Edie down. #The Wolf Among Us - Based off of Door-Jammed from Littlest Pet Shop (2012). Sweetie and Savannah get trapped in a closet together after the doorknob comes off. When they hear strange howling, Kira and Quincy are convinced that one of their friends has turned into a werewolf. Eventually, it leads to into an all-out argument. Now Jade, the one who does not believe in such silly business, has to convince them that there is no werewolf. #Keep Calm and Ignore the Posse - The pets are in the middle of something very important, but all Petula and her friends want to do is annoy them. #Totally 80’s - When Bev gets a song stuck in her head, Petula tries to get rid of it. #Sleepless Sheep - When Petula denies getting any sleep one night, she becomes extremely delusional and becomes more of a jerk than ever. Even towards her own friends. #Magnetized -Jade finds a volcanic asteroid on The Island Of Misfit Pets, only to discover it being filled with magnetic crystals. #Bathroom Fight - When Jade and Dottie get into a fight inside the bathroom, Roxie attempts to stop their fighting, but she realizes that she can't stop them without getting injured. She has to get her friends to help her. #Too Much Trouble - The Pet Patrol is getting calls of trouble from all around and eventually they are overwhelmed and confused. #Oh The Indignity - Edie Von Keet gets buried in a snowy avalanche. #Green With Envy - Bev feels seasick after drinking a pawberry smoothie with lotus berries. #Keeping Up With Jade - Jade tries out Bev's roller skates, but she goes rolling away with them with no clue how to stop. Now the pets have to stop her. #No More Mitchell - Mitchell thinks that Petula and her posse don’t need him anymore, so he decides to make a new friend. #Roxie & Tessa - Roxie returns to the human world to see her owner, Tessa. #Popstar Edie - Edie becomes a famous popstar in Paw-Tucket. However, the fame starts to get on her nerves. Now she has to figure out a way to get everyone off her back. #Time Til Impact - The pets have to stop a meteor from crashing into Paw-Tucket and destroying everything and everyone. #Ultra-mate Sacrifice - Ultra has to make a sacrifice that could cause a huge problem. #Roxie’s Bluff - After Roxie accidentally breaks something of Jade's, she puts the blame on Bev. Will Jade find out Roxie is just bluffing before their friendship is broken? #Late Night Rescue - The Pet Patrol is called to save Quincy late at night, however, they are having a more difficult time staying awake. #Let The Games Begin - The Pet 6 have to defeat Petula's Posse in a set of games. However, Ultra has a plan to stop the Posse. The pets have to stop him before one of Petula's friends becomes a rotting memory. #Crash Landing - When Roxie and Jade are testing out a Flying Kipper, a large meteor suddenly crashes into them and they come for a crash landing. #Ring-A-Ling - When Edie becomes covered in bells that she cannot get off, she starts to annoy people with the ringing noise they make. #Stuck In The Water - When Bev becomes trapped underwater, her friends have to save her. #Jade In The Dark - When Jade gets lost in a dark cavern, her friends have to find her. #Scoot In A Mess - Scoot makes a mess of Paw-Tucket by accident and now the Pet Patrol has to fix everything before Scoot is kicked out. #Yut Runs Dry - Mister Yut starts to run out of water in his fish bowl. The pets have to quickly find more water. #The Best Of Bev - Bev decides to make a montage of her best moments in the past seasons. #Ultra Beast Disaster - When a group of Ultra Beasts come into Paw-Tucket, the pets don't think they are bad. However, they find out just how destructive these things are. Now they have to work with Ultra to get these things back to their own world. #Pokemon-Tucket - Roxie has a dream in which Pokemon live alongside the pets in Paw-Tucket 24/7. However, the dream isn't as nice as you would think. #Roxie Vs. The LPS Train - When Savannah gets captured by Ultra, she ends up on a train, so Roxie & Jade chase after it to save her & put a stop to Ultra’s plan. Crossovers * The Umbra Witch's Appearance - Crossover with Bayonetta. While Roxie is playing the newest Bayonetta game, something goes wrong in the game. All of a sudden, monsters from the game appear in Paw-Tucket, causing havoc. But the title character herself Bayonetta finds herself here too. Now the Pet 7 and Bayonetta must team up to stop the looming threat. * Hades and Medusa's Reign - Crossover with Kid Icarus. Shorts * Littlest Pet Peeves - When all of the other pets get on each other's nerves, they start to sing their complaints to each other. Can Quincy get everyone to be friends again? Category:Seasons